The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some networking applications require switching between a high number of ports. For example, a typical data center includes a large number of servers, and switches to communicatively couple the servers to outside network connections, such as backbone network links. As another example, a high-volume website server system (server farm) can include a large number of web servers, and switches to communicatively couple the web servers to backbone network links.
In such applications, switching systems capable of switching between a high number of ports are utilized so that traffic from a backbone network line can be routed to a large number of servers, and vice versa. Such switching systems can include a large number of switches, and each switch can be capable of switching between several ports.
In data centers and server farms, multiple layers of switches are often utilized to enable routing data between each server and a backbone network link and/or between each server and a large number of other servers. For example, a first layer of switches may provide ports to which servers and network links may be connected. A second layer of switches may interconnect the first layer of switches.